


Down the aisle

by tealru



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealru/pseuds/tealru
Summary: Ryuichi's and Akihito's wedding
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 11
Kudos: 81





	Down the aisle

The thought of walking down the aisle made bile go up Akihito's throat. Although he rehearsed too many times to count, it barely made him feel any better. Akihito breathed in and out five times when a warm hand rested lightly on his shoulders.  
-"Honey, How are you feeling? Excited? Nervous?"  
Akihito's mother's warm smile managed to make Akihito feel less anxious.  
-"Honestly, both? I feel like I'm going to barf, but I can't wait to see him."  
-"Sweetie, once you see him at the altar, all of that will disappear, you'll feel like a whole new person. I promise."  
Akihito's father walked inside, smiling from ear to ear as he adjusted his tie.  
-"It's nearly time Akihito, are you ready yet?"  
\- "I...."  
Akihito trailed off, unable to string his words together.  
Akihito's father put both of his hands on his shoulders and looked straight into his eyes.  
\- "I just wanted to say that I am so proud of you for following your heart, I love you so much."  
-"I love you too dad."  
Tears threatened to spill from Akihito's eyes as he hugged his father and took one last deep breath.

Akihito knew that his impatience was getting to him. His fingers tightened around his father's arm and his bouquet of white hydrangea. They both stood in front of the temple doors, Akihito could feel his heart in his throat, his mouth ran dry. Akihito's father gave him a reassuring nod before opening the temple doors.

The temple was filled with white roses in vases dotted around to fill the room with their soothing aroma. Rows of chairs, every chair occupied with a smiling family member or friend, there wasn’t a single empty seat. Ryuichi stood on a raised platform, he glanced at his watch for the millionth time, almost snarling that it was only ten seconds since the last time he had looked.  
-"Breathe, Ryuichi."  
Kirishima stood next to him, looking the epitome of calm. Ryuichi didn’t need to be told that, the excitement almost knocking the wind out of him. But it didn’t do much to remove the anxious knot in his stomach. 

As the temple doors opened, Akihito could see Kou, Takato, Yoshida, and the rest of his friends, all of them bearing a wide grin. But when Akihito looked at the end of the aisle, his breathe was stolen from him. Ryuichi was dressed in a tailored pure white tuxedo with ivory cufflinks, his hair for once not slicked back. Akihito almost passed at how handsome his fiance looked. 

As Akihito made his way further down the aisle, he could also see his mother, tears in her eyes of happiness, Feilong smiling gently at him, and Tao beaming with joy. As Akihito got to the bottom of the steps, he turned to his father and gave a hug. Akihito turned back to Ryuichi and walked up the steps, eagerly biting his bottom lip as he beamed. Akihito joined Ryuichi on the platform, standing across from him. For a moment, the two just stared at each other with all kinds of emotions stirring in them.  
-"You look so gorgeous Akihito."  
Akihito blushed an intense shade of red.  
-"You look amazing as well Ryuichi."  
Then the temple priest began the ceremony. 

Throughout the ceremony, Ryuichi could not take his eyes of Akihito, his heart swelled with pride, delight, and comfort. Ryuichi thought back to when he first met Akihito, and how he had fearlessly jumped off the ledge, beginning this whirlwind of a relationship they had. Ryuichi also remembered everything that happened while they were together, the hong kong incident, the raiding of the penthouse, and the Chernobog incident, and how brave Akihito was during it, making his heart swell with pride.

When they eventually got to the vows, Ryuichi began his vows first.  
-"Akihito, you are the most beautiful, intelligent, and most generous person I have ever met. Meeting you inspired me to become a better person, and just for that, I am so godamn grateful to be here with you today. Akihito, I promise to cherish, respect, and support you for the rest of my life."

Akihito failed to hold back tears of happiness as they flowed down his cheeks, his heart practically flying with happiness as he began his vows.  
-"Ryuichi, How lucky am I to call you mine? Your love and trust made me a better person, each and every day. For all those times that we've been together, you encouraged me to grow, you helped me become the person that I am today. You're everything that I ever dreamed of and everything I will ever need. Today I vow to be here with you and for you, forever and always."

Ryuichi's heart swelled with affection at Akihito's vow. They exchanged rings which were simple gold ring bands with the words engraved on each:  
𝓡𝔂𝓾𝓲𝓬𝓱𝓲, 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻𝓼 𝓯𝓸𝓻𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓻.  
𝓐𝓴𝓲𝓱𝓲𝓽𝓸, 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻𝓼 𝓯𝓸𝓻𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓻.

The priest smiling, announced them as husbands and told them they could kiss now. Ryuichi held Akihito's hands tenderly and gave him a loving yet passionate kiss, Akihito could vaguely hear everyone cheering in the background during the kiss. Ryuichi pulled back from the kiss, looking lovingly into Akihito's eyes he whispered:  
-"To the end of the abyss."  
Akihito whispered back  
-"To the end."

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like this is too sappy i might rewrite this


End file.
